Franca Martin
Franca Martin is a 20 year old shocktrooper and member of Class G who appears in the Valkyria Chronicles 2 videogame. Profile Class G shocktrooper and older sister of Nichol. Franca enrolled at Lanseal to look after her younger brother, fearing he would get hurt in the military. She hides her overprotective nature by constantly berating Nichol for supposed failings and mistakes. Franca also sought to ensure Nichol did not garner a reputation for excellence as a soldier as a way to ensure he would not be sent on dangerous missions. When Nichol went missing after a routine patrol, Franca began panicking and demanded Class G deploy immediately to recover him. After their success, she revealed to Avan that Nichol was the only family she had left and she could not bear the thought of losing him, revealing her true feelings. Class G shocktrooper. Quit university to join Lanseal. A born leader but inflexible, she was raised by her grandparents after her parents died. She is determined to make her brother Nichol a strong man. After the defeat of the GRA Franca joined the army and was given a squad to lead, despite her enlisting after her brother. 'Memories' *The Harsh Sister *Hidden Feelings *Franca's Fears *Family First Stats Personal Potentials *'Neat Freak' - Worries about dirt stains lead to distraction, lowering firing accuracy. *'Born Leader' - Having allies nearby sparks a sense of responsibility, raising defense. *'Nichol Hater' - Becomes uncomfortable when Nichol is nearby, lowering attack power against infantry targets. *'Tough Love' - A strong will to protect loved ones raises attack power against infantry and armored targets. (Replaces Nichol Hater after the Rescuing Nichol classmate mission) Battle Potentials Quotes As Leader * Upon Selection *"Commencing strike." *"Make your peace." Attacking *"Learn some respect!" *"Here goes!" Upon Killing a foe *"Think about it." *"Are you proud of yourself?" Enemy Sighted *"Enemy sighted!" *"I've spotted one!" Team Attack *"Looks like you need help." *"No slacking, Hardins!" (Avan) *"I'll help you, Randy!" (Randy) *"Together Marion!" (Marion) Personal Potentials *"Not one speck of dust, do you hear?" (Neat Freak) *"Nichol, I've told you a thousand times!" (Nichol Hater) *"Just shut your mouth and obay!"(Born Leader) *"You need to be stronger, please." (Tough Love) Battle Potentials *"I feel supremely confident." *"You should all be ashamed." Healed by Ragnaid *"Sorry to trouble you." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic we have an injury" *"Hang in there Hardins! You're class Chair!" (Avan) *"Randy? This isn't like you!" (Randy) *"I'm calling for help now Reiner!" "crying?"(Reiner) *"Marion you can't die! LOOK at me!"(Marion) HP Critical *"Ugh... Just you wait." *"I'm toughter than you think." Unconsciousness *Ugh... Hospitalization *This can't... What will I say to Nichol? Trivia *It can be said that she is also very sensitive about her breast size as shown in Too Sick to Swim when Nichol explained that they would not be swimming due to the fact that she is trying to train her "torso" when the news of the last physical exam was released. Franca_2.jpg Category:Shocktrooper Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Category:Loyalist Army Category:Characters Category:Class G Category:Gallian Army